


time heals

by chopinseimei



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/F, evgenia is not handling it well, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 20:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chopinseimei/pseuds/chopinseimei
Summary: Evgenia walks down to the park and sees her.





	time heals

Sometimes, Evgenia can still see her. 

Hears her voice in the soft summer breeze, a sliver of laughter in the chirping of the birds at sunrise. Remembers even now how her eyes glimmered when she talked about something she loved, like a cute dog she’d seen on her way to practice or a trick she’d finally perfected. And how she’d smile during the late nights spent watching anime, when the light from her laptop hit her features just so and took Evgenia’s breath away.

She walks down to the park and sees her, standing under the shade of a tree. Her hair dances around her head like a halo, smile playing at her lips as she turns just slightly. But she doesn’t see Evgenia- no, her gaze is fixed on a dog chasing it’s own tail, a laugh bubbling from her throat. She feels closer than she really is.

But, eventually, she turns, dress something out of a dream as it spins around her, and her eyes glimmer. Grin widens and she raises her hand in a wave, almost in slow motion.

“Zhenya!” she calls out, so, so close. And Evgenia runs, because she knows that this was all just a sick dream, that Alina couldn’t be gone just like that, that she’s really _ here- _

Evgenia’s hand slips through Alina’s shoulder, through thin air. The feeling of her lips is nothing more than the slight breeze.

And Evgenia falls to her knees, one hand to her lips and the other shaking and on the ground, gathering up the gravel of the path beneath her. Her eyes sting with tears and they fall despite how she squeezes her eyes shut, counts to three because she’d forgotten again, forgotten Alina isn’t here and never will be, has been dead for exactly five months and three days, isn’t coming back.

But forgetting is better than facing the reality of it.

That all of this- the laughs and smiles and glimmering eyes- is just a sick dream.

**Author's Note:**

> ahsdfhdf i,, didnt edit this or anything so it's not extremely good  
> but!! very short and angsty bc apparently that's all i write these days uwu  
> all my social media (twitter/insta/tumblr) is chopinseimei!!


End file.
